1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system to drive game player choices and actions in real world settings to achieve virtual world benefits.
2. Related Art
Online and mobile gaming in a virtual world is well now as our first person RPG (role playing games). In 2014 online gaming was estimated as a 40 Billion USD industry. AS such, online gaming contributes significantly to the US economy. Conversely, excessive immersion in an online gaming environment has, by some, been identified as a possible cause of fatigue, obesity and reclusion. Others note improvement in coordination, vision and problem solving may be associated with immersive gaming.